A large number of structural assemblies having a wide variety of different elements for producing walls such as, for example, free-standing walls or soundproofing walls are known, and structural assemblies are also known which permit the walls to be erected using dry-stone construction methods. Thus, for example, European Patent No. A-0 215 994 discloses a structural assembly for producing interconnecting structures, wherein elements are interconnectable by means of dovetail joints. These elements are trough-shaped, and they are capable of accommodating plants on both sides.